


Alone Together

by Liyyah



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 15:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12986697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liyyah/pseuds/Liyyah
Summary: On Christmas, Donna finds unlikely comfort in the form of Harvey Specter.





	Alone Together

Donna was sprawled out on the couch, eating gingerbread cookies as she scrolled through her phone. She ignored the twinge of annoyance at the sight of the endless cute holiday photos that littered her Instagram feed.

_She was perfectly happy spending the day by herself._

Suddenly, the door rattled and Donna immediately sat up, her head swiveling towards the source of the sound as her heart began pounding in her chest.

However, it was merely Harvey Specter who stepped through the doorway.

“What are you doing here?” he asked, looking at her with a confused expression.

“What are _you_ doing here?” she countered. “I thought you were a serial killer or something.”

“And if I was, you were going to kill me with a cookie?” he questioned, gesturing at her raised arm and the snack she grasped in her fingers, poised to fling in his direction.

His tone was filled with amusement and a part of Donna wanted to throw it at him anyway.

“Shut up,” she grumbled, resuming her position as she continued to stuff her face.

“Nat told me to check on the place once in a while during the break,” Harvey explained, holding up her roommate’s key as he walked towards the sofa. “But I guess that’s not necessary since you’re still here.”

“I didn’t tell her that I wasn’t going home for the holidays,” Donna sighed, pulling her legs up to make some room.

Harvey plopped down on the newly empty space.

“Oh. Well I’m sorry for bothering you,” he apologized.

Usually by now Donna would have told him to get out of her apartment. Harvey and his cocky ass attitude drove her up a wall. Besides, the only thing they had in common was Natalie. Donna had met her during the second week of classes when they both had the misfortune of getting stuck in the library’s ancient elevator. For the two hours that they spent in confinement, waiting for help, the girls had struck up a friendship. Soon after they both got jobs to afford to live off campus together and after what felt like an eternity, one of their many dreams had come true.

Unfortunately, Natalie had one flaw and that was Harvey.

Yet, right then, there was something about him that seemed off.

He was... _quieter_ than usual.

There was a sadness that appeared to radiate off him and maybe that was the reason his apology tugged at her heartstrings.

“I’m eating shitty store bought gingerbread cookies while bitterly looking at everyone’s Christmas pictures. You’re not interrupting much.”

The corners of his mouth quirked up slightly and Donna couldn’t help but smile a little too.

“Why didn’t you go home?” he asked curiously and just like that her smile faded.

“From the conversation I had with my mother right before break I could tell that she and my dad had been fighting for a few days. So I decided I’d rather spend Christmas here than listen to them have one yelling match after the other.”

“I’m sorry,” he said softly but Donna simply shrugged.

Life was a bitch. That was all there was to it.

“What about you?” Donna asked. “Why did you stay?”

“I haven’t had the best relationship with my mom since I found out she’s been cheating on my dad for years,” he answered drily.

“Shit.”

He gave her a little shrug of his own and they lapsed into silence for a few seconds.

Donna found herself wanting to erase the small frown that had appeared on his features but she didn’t know what to say. So, she pathetically held out her tin of gingerbread cookies in a wordless offer.

“These _are_ shitty,” he mumbled after biting into one and Donna nodded.

“Do you want to get shit faced instead?” she asked all of a sudden.

She had been trying to convince herself all day that she was fine spending Christmas alone but it was a big lie.

_Donna was miserable._

And nothing dulled misery like alcohol.

“Please,” Harvey responded without missing a beat.

Needing no further encouragement, she made her way to the kitchen and grabbed the bottle of scotch Natalie had stolen from her father as well as two glasses.

She handed the bottle to Harvey when she returned, earning a look of approval before he opened it and poured the substance.

It wasn’t long before it was empty and they were both more than a little tipsy. Their laughter bounced off the walls, mixing with their slurred words as sentences stumbled over themselves in the rush to escape their mouths.

“I can’t believe your brother peed on Santa!” Donna exclaimed at Harvey’s story.

“Yep,” he nodded furiously. “He can barely even remember because he was only four but we never let him hear the end of it.”

“You guys are terrible.”

“It was funny!” Harvey defended himself. “I think I’m gonna tell that story at his wedding.”

“Yeah but then he’ll tell an even worse story about _you_ at _your_ wedding.”

“I don’t have any stories. I’ve never done anything embarrassing in my life ever.”

“You are the biggest bullshitter in the world!” Donna laughed.

“Well I _am_ going to be a lawyer.”

“True.”

“So...what’s one of your embarrassing stories?”

“I’m Donna. I don’t do embarrassing things.”

“Oh so there’s two bullshitters in the room.”

“I could be a lawyer too,” she giggled.

“You could. But you’re too good of an actress to be anything else,” he said quietly.

There was a sincerity in his voice that simultaneously shook her and made sunlight shine throughout her veins.

“And how would you know?”

Harvey looked down, avoiding her gaze and Donna found that she was breathless as she waited for an answer.

“That play that the Theatre Arts department did that you were in...Merchant of Venice...I saw it.”

“I didn’t know you were a Shakespeare fan.”

“I’m not,” he admitted sheepishly. “But I discovered I’m a Donna fan.”

Laughter bubbled from her throat as it hit her just how drunk he was.

“I mean it,” he stated seriously, his eyes locked on hers. “You were amazing.”

This time it was Donna who looked away, unable to stop the butterflies from fluttering about in her stomach.

She had been praised endlessly by countless people for her acting abilities.

But there was something about the way Harvey said those three words.

There was something about _him_.

_Maybe she was just really drunk too._

“Thank you,” she finally responded, meeting his stare once more.

And as Donna lost herself in the eyes of the boy she swore up and down that she couldn’t stand, she realized that she wasn’t miserable anymore.

Without thinking, she leaned her head against his shoulder, filled with an unexpected sort of comfort.

Slowly, it dawned on her that there was nowhere else in the world she would rather be than right here, in this very moment.

It seemed the alcohol was forcing her to be honest with herself for once.

“I’m glad you’re here,” Harvey said, briefly startling her out of her thoughts. “I mean I’m not glad that you’re spending Christmas alone and not with your family but...I’m glad that _I’m_ spending it here...with _you_.”

His half drunken rambling echoed her own feelings and sparks threatened to erupt in her chest.

“I’m not alone anymore,” she told him gently. “And I’m glad that I’m here with you too.”

The confession effortlessly left her lips, more so than she’d anticipated.

_It was a pleasant surprise._

An easy silence fell over the pair as they both sought solace in the presence of the other. Two lonely people who weren’t quite so lonely anymore.

And while the earth continued to spin, something quietly shifted between Donna and Harvey.

For most people, it was Christmas. But for them, that day was a _beginning._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my shitty Christmas fic!


End file.
